Insanity Highschool
by Sylvia ESA
Summary: What do you get when a bunch of teens go to a highschool where most of their classmates are fictional characters? Insanity Highschool! Beware of swearing and a few suggestive themes. And some references to drugs.


**Started:12/29/11**

**Finished:?**

**All characters belong to their respective owners. And, yes, some characters are OOC for a reason. Although it's more of an exaggeration of their personalities... Well, there are a few exceptions... Ahem. The non-fictional characters(Ex. Syd, Connor, Lauren, etc.) are based off of my friends and myself. I realize that I'm not in highschool yet, but let's pretend |D**

**Soo... Enough of my lazy intro. Onward!**

* * *

><p>My name is Syd. I'm a 14 year old semi-insane girl. Of the short variety. Today is the first day of highschool.<p>

~PROLOUGE~

As I walked up the cobblestone road leading to my new school, I wondered if I would fit in. I wasn't completely alone. My chatty(and gay) twin brother, Connor, walked next to me, talking about cute boys or something of that sort. After dealing with him for about 14 years, I've learned how to ignore his chatter. He continued talking, although I had long since ignored him.

I closed my eyes and continued walking, trying to balance with my 11 1/2 pound bag on my back. There was a lack of pointless noise, so I opened my eyes to see what had happened. I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks. In front of us was a huge, towering castle, drawbridge and all. There were flags on the towers, sporting some sort of rat-like creature.

In the court yard in front of the drawbridge was a huge crowd of teens, ranging in height and age. There were some instructors or teachers, whatever you would call them, standing on a raised platform in front of the crowd. I couldn't see much, so we picked up the pace and snuck into the crowd. Being short has few to no advantages when it come to crowds. We could weave through, but it was nearly impossible to see anything. We creeped up to the front.

Connor stood next to a boy, around our age, with strange blue spikey hair. Next to me was a girl, who was a foot taller with pale blonde hair. She seemed nice enough. Next to her was a boy about her same height. I couldn't see much of his face, but his hair was a pale purple color and he wore a strange purple hat with a red gem on the top.

I focused back on the teachers. My gaze almost immediately landed on a huge man with dark, almost green, skin and orange hair and beard. He was the taller of the instructors, as if he were some beast. His armor was black, with gold decorations. He had a cape, also black with gold. Near him was another man. This one wore a lab coat and had a screw sticking out of his head. I shuddered, then looked at the next teacher. She looked young, with light brown hair tied back in a bun. She also wore a lab coat, although she seemed way friendlier than the guy with the screw. Next to her was a woman about the same age, with darker skin and red hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a long skirt and an open top jacket, displaying her.. Erm.. Chest. I could see several boys from the corners of my eyes gawking at the woman. Standing next to her was an old man, wearing a Japanese kimono and sandels. His hair was a gray color. The instructor next to him was a tall woman with black hair, pulled into a ponytail. She wore a white dress and had a tattoo on her chest, just below her collarbone. The last teacher up there was a man around the same height, with long, bright red hair and a Victorian style outfit.

"Some of these teachers scare me.." I muttered to Connor, who nodded in agreement.

Another person walked up onto the stage. This person was a tall pale man with silvery hair that covered one eye. The woman in the white dress with black hair glared at him.

"You're late."

He simply laughed. "That's the point, Izumi~" He stood next to the first teacher, the one who looked like a beast.

From somewhere, a bell tolled. The other teens began to quiet down, looking at the teachers. The woman called Izumi walked forward to the microphone. When most of the students had quieted down, she began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to Insanity High School!" A group of students cheered. She continued talking and they calmed down. "Assembled in front of you are the instructors of our school. My name is Izumi." She bowed her head, then walked to the right of the mic. The man with the red hair spoke next.

"Welcome to the school! My name is Grell." He walked off, next to Izumi.

The old man came to the mic, lowered it, then bowed before talking. "Hello students. My name is Judai, and I'm proudly the oldest teacher here!" He chuckled then stood next to Grell.

The woman with the large chest sauntered up to the mic and raised it. She smiled, winking. "Hi there everyone~! My name is Telma." She winked again before taking her place next to Judai.

The woman in the lab coat came on next. "Welcome, students! I'm Professer Juniper!" She smiled, then went next to Telma.

The man with the screw in his head walked up next. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, adjusting the screw before talking. "Hello. My name is Stein." He simply walked off, shoving his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

The beast teacher, who I've decided to nickname "Manbearpig", strode on, giving off an oppressive feeling. As he started talking, I shuddered and gripped Connor's wrist.

"Greetings, students. My name is Ganondorf." He took his place next to Stein.

The last teacher walked up, and did a hair flip. "Hello. I am Ghirahim." He strutted next to Ganondorf.

I leaned closer to the taller girl. "For a minute there, I thought he was gonna say 'Hey hey hey! I'm the fabulous Debbie!'"

She snickered, then nodded. "I'm surprised he didn't."

I grinned, this girl was pretty awesome.

Izumi walked back to the mic. "Students, please come in." With that, the drawbridge lowered and we were led inside. "You will have to share dorms. You'll be put into groups of four, two girls, two boys. And there better not be any funny business." She looked down at us, as if she could see into our souls.

I shuddered, then walked into the castle, waiting to be herded like cattle to the dorm.


End file.
